It is believed that the rate of wound healing can be enhanced by electrostimulation, i.e. the application of a therapeutic electrical signal, or waveform, to the wound. Conventionally, the electrical signal is applied by two electrodes, one placed on either side of the wound. A problem with this approach is that the electrical signal is applied across the whole of the wound regardless of tissue type or stage of healing.
It is also believed that healing is enhanced if the two electrodes are placed one on either side of a wound boundary, the electrodes being shaped to closely follow the contours of the wound. In this way, the two electrodes create an optimal wound-healing electrical field across the wound edge. However, achieving suitably shaped electrodes is not feasible with standard electrode systems.
It would be desirable to mitigate the problems outlined above.